Top Gun
by clagjanet
Summary: A short response to Whitefeather1965's challenge for a seduction fic.


Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me; they belong to Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros to whom I am eternally grateful for the opportunity to take them out for a spin and bit of light humour.

A little fic in response to a FB challenge for a seduction scene and thus not _quite_ my usual style. Thanks to all the usual suspects who helped me work out the - ahem - kinks.

* * *

 **TOP GUN**

"Okay, now just pull back on the throttle a little bit and aim for that set of trees over there. You can use them to help get centred on the airfield."

"But I'm not supposed to aim right at them, right?" she quipped. "That seems like a bad idea."

A low chuckle came from the seat beside her. "No, not right at them. Preferably above them, Darling. Okay, so you want to get a little lift now – do you remember how to do that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. I have a good teacher."

"Well, you've certainly improved from the first time we did this."

"When you wouldn't open your eyes, you mean?" She chanced a sneaky sideways look at him, brown eyes brimming with merriment at the memory.

He didn't even attempt to smother the lazy grin he gave her then. "You have to admit it was a fairly terrifying experience. But I was mesmerized by what you were wearing."

Her eyes were trained on the horizon now, but she could see him inching closer in her peripheral vision. "Liar. You were mesmerized by our impending deaths – you white-knuckled your way through the whole flight."

He shifted closer so he could run a finger down her arm. "I'll admit my heart rate might have been faster than normal, but I had no idea then how you'd always have that effect on me – you're like a living cardio exercise, my love."

"It's going to be very exhilarating when we crash because you're doing that," she answered, trying very hard not to let him distract her.

"Doing what? Doing this?" His breath was warm against her ear and although she struggled not to react physically, the sudden dip towards the treeline told the truth. "Now remember what I told you – a good pilot shouldn't let herself be distracted from keeping her passengers safe by anything that happens that isn't related to managing the controls."

"Not by anything? Not even by a co-pilot who's currently unbuttoning my blouse?"

"Oh you noticed that? You really should be paying more attention to flying."

She squeaked as his lips pressed against her neck and he fell more heavily against her as they tilted sharply to the right, then squeaked again as he took advantage of the new proximity to slip his hand inside the now-open blouse and started to nuzzle her exposed collarbone

"Stop that! We'll crash!" She tried to sound annoyed, but the breathless quality in her voice told him he was getting to her.

"Would I let that happen to the woman I love? I thought you trusted me," he answered in a wheedling tone.

"Who says it's you I don't trust right now?" she laughed. She felt him chuckle against her skin as she tried gamely to get enough lift to clear the trees.

"Oh well, if that's the case, we need to this bird down as quickly as possible." His arms went around her and before she knew what was happening, he had lifted her up and slid into the seat, gently lowering her back onto his lap. "Alright now, let's see if you've really learned anything I've shown you today. Get us to that airfield over on the left and land and I'll do my best not to distract you."

"You think you're not currently distracting me?"

He lifted his hands and waved them in front of her. "What am I doing? I'm not even touching you!" She could hear how hard he was trying not to laugh as she guided them towards the landing area.

"That is not the body part that's distracting me and you know it!" She wriggled deeper into his lap and grinned with satisfaction at the groan he couldn't contain. "Is that a rudder in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

"I'm saving that for later when I need thrust," was his reply, muffled against the shoulder blade he was currently kissing.

"I knew there had to be a reason they call this a cockpit," she shot back, as she actually managed to ignore him long enough to land almost perfectly.

"That was textbook, Darling." He sounded ridiculously pleased at how well she'd done under his tutelage.

"No thanks to you, Flyboy," she answered, turning in his lap to put her arms around his neck. "So tell me, Curt, how much longer do we have this flight simulator booked?"

"Another forty-five minutes, I believe. Do you want to go again?"

"Well I was thinking - with forty-five minutes and no interruptions, I'm sure we could join a computer version of the mile-high club, couldn't we?"

"Oh, Dotty, my love, I do love the way you think!"


End file.
